littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 815: Uncle Jed
Synopsis Jed Cooper, the uncle of both James and Cassandra visits Walnut Grove. Now a rich man, he intends to adopt them despite their wishes as well as their foster parents Charles and Caroline Ingalls. Cast Starring * Michael Landon: Charles Ingalls * Karen Grassle: Caroline Ingalls * Melissa Gilbert: Laura Ingalls Wilder * Lindsay Greenbush and Sidney Greenbush: Carrie Ingalls * Katherine MacGregor: Harriet Oleson * Richard Bull: Nels Oleson * Dean Butler: Almanzo Wilder * Jonathan Gilbert: Willie Oleson * Allison Balson: Nancy Oleson * Jason Bateman: James Cooper Ingalls * Missy Francis: Cassandra Ingalls * Wendi Turnbaugh and Brenda Turnbaugh: Grace Ingalls * Kevin Hagen: Dr. Baker * Dabbs Greer: Reverend Alden * Matthew Laborteaux: Albert Quinn Ingalls Special Guest Star * E.J. André: Jed Cooper Co-Starring * Wiley Harker: Judge Barrow * Claude Woolman: Philip Loring Featuring * Carl Pitti: Stage Driver Quotes :Uncle Jed: Not all the money in the world is able to ease the pain of being alone. The places I could go and the things I could do. What could it mean if I can't share it with the ones that I love? ---- :Charles: Jed, I can't believe you're saying this to me! First, you talk about giving the children a choice... :Jed: If everything had turned out the way I planned, things would be kinder all around. :Charles: Kinder? Don't you tell me about kinder! Things don't turn out the way you want and then you want to take my children! :Jed: I'm sorry, I truly am. But Charles, take my advice. Don't go up against me, because you won't win. :Charles: We'll see about that. You bring your judge and you bring your lawyer. We'll see about that! ---- :James (when Cassandra agrees to read her school poem for Uncle Jed): I'll go get it. :Cassandra: No, that's all right. I think I remember it. "Once, I was lost, and scared, and cold. You have no family, I was told, except a brother to keep me warm in any winter and any storm. He was as lost and scared as I, but brave enough not to cry. We'll make it through, is what he said, even though Ma and Pa are dead. But in my heart, I could not see how life without them could ever be. They lay in cold silence beneath the sod. To save us would be a miracle from God. The miracle came like a glorious dawn, just when it seemed all hope was gone. We give thanks to God in his heaven above for our new family's unbounded love. ---- :Carrie: Cassandra? :Cassandra: Yes? :Carrie (about choosing between Uncle Jed and the Ingalls family): What do you think you'll do? :Cassandra: I don't know. Ma and Pa said we should think about it, and that's what I'm doing. :Carrie: If you went away, do you think you would have servants? :Cassandra: Rich people usually do. :Carrie: I wonder what that would be like. :Cassandra: Would you like that? :Carrie: I can't even imagine it. :Cassandra: Neither can I. ---- External links * IMDb * TV.com 815 815